Through the Bars
by 13th Dead End
Summary: [Gin x Kira]  He was all alone, all alone there in his little cell... [Yaoi, M]


**Author's Note: **yawn Why hello people. XD It's been a while since I've written anything at all, eh? I've been extremely busy with things and honestly, writing is just a pastime for when I'm REALLY bored. Don't worry, I'll finish 'Insomnia' soon:x Gah!

This story is going to be a three or four-part yaoi/shounen-ai between Ichimaru Gin and Izuru Kira. Because I like to split it up.

This chapter is just a K, but later chapters will be M.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shout rent the still air of the small cell; the solitary prisoner within viciously lashing out at the wall with a kick. Breathing heavy, frustrated breaths, the prisoner collapses, pressing his back to the wall then letting his knees give out beneath him. As he sinks to the floor like a defeated animal, he groans to himself, mourning his own unchangeable actions of that past.

"No... what have I done.." he utters in a small whisper.

The prisoner is obviously a Vice Captain by his attire; a thin figure clad in black and white, with his pale, pale skin and blonde hair to contrast. Chest heaving as he pitifully struggles against the binds on his arms, Izuru Kira shouts again.

"_Hinamori… I can't believe… I'm so sorry.."_

Whining, he retreats into a corner to further pity himself; the air has grown stagnant with his roiling emotions, which are so vibrant they seep out of his body, enter the air, and become extremely tangible to everyone around.

Gazing wistfully through the bars of his cell to the endless world beyond, he continues to whimper, moan, and lament.

"_I'm horrible… I don't deserve my life.."_

A nervous sweat glistens on his blanched skin, and his already frightened eyes widen, pupils contracting to mere pinholes in his irises of sapphire. His loose jaw tightened again as he bit back another noise of frustration at his own stupidity.

"Oh no…I.. drew my sword against Hinamori. I'm so terrible.. how could I? I'm.. the absolute worst!"

His self-berating spiel was abruptly ground to a halt when he sensed a presence; a terribly powerful one, and a quiet rustle.

"Who.. who is it?!" he cried desperately into the darkness, a piercing sound.

The dark figure came into view, causing the blonde's throat to tighten uncomfortably, and his breath to become quieter and shallower.

"Whoa. This is ugly. I can't even look," said the voice in a slightly smug manner. He knew the sound of that voice; it had become so close to him. He knew every note, every waver of the speech, every movement of those lips.

"Cap – Captain… Ichimaru!" he stuttered through a lack of words.

Gin's smile spread wider than usual, his brows raising and creasing in a fox-like, devious manner. This man had more than one devilish idea forming in his head at the very moment; it was all too unfortunate for Kira that he could not penetrate into those vile thoughts.

The Captain looked down at the gibbering mess that used to be his Vice Captain. The short stint in prison had been enough to turn the once statuesque man into the most deplorable sight. Kira's figure had become thinner due to his refusal to eat, and his limbs fragile. Tears were pooling in the younger Shinigami's eyes – Gin could see in the faint moonlight how they glistened and threatened to spill over the edges of his eyelids.

"You look tired… poor thing." He chuckled softly.

Indeed, the 'poor thing' did appear tired. Kira had not slept for days even before he was confined; now he had just all the more reason not to. Dark circles were hollowed out under his frightened eyes.

Kira looked up at his Captain is silence. This was the man he had always simultaneously revered, feared, respected, and admired. The smile had always frightened him, though – the way he never seemed to stop doing so, and the way he never caught a glimpse of the true color of his Captain's eyes.

A hand gripped the bars of his cage and Gin stepped close to him.

"Would you like my help?" he offered sweetly.

Kira was shaken by the proposition – it was surely illegal for him to be helping a prisoner such as himself. He just sat in his corner, still dumbfounded, still confused.

"Come with me… Izuru." The Captain declared. Raising a hand, he melted away the powerful kido spell designed to keep the Vice Captain trapped, and with the ease of a fox slipping through the bars, entered.


End file.
